1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a portable marking tool and more particularly to a portable marking tool that is actuated by an explosive cartridge.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Portable marking tools for impressing a selective mark on the surface of an object are well known in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 2,455,270 is an example of conventionally known portable marking tools and particularly spring actuated marking tools. A striking spring is compressed behind a hammer which is retained in a locked position within a tubular body portion. Marker elements are secured to an anvil member that is retained within the end portion of the tubular body portion. With the anvil positioned in abutting relation with the surface of the object to be marked, an external force is applied to the body portion moving the body portion to compress the striking spring. Compression of the spring releases the lock mechanism so that the hammer under the compressive force of the spring strikes the anvil, and the force is transmitted through the anvil to the marker elements.
Spring propelled marking tools are limited by the compressive force of the spring in the magnitude of the striking force which can be transmitted to marker elements. To increase the magnitude of the striking force requires a corresponding increase in the size of the spring and the marking tool itself. Consequently, the size of spring actuated marking tools limits the marking force that may be generated. Marking tools having other sources of power are known, such as fluid actuated marking tools as illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,111,997. There pressurized fluid is supplied from a source and directed into a tubular body portion for propelling the hammer. This type of tool requires a pressurized fluid source and a valve connection from the source to the tool.
There is need for a portable marking tool capable of generating striking forces greater than those generated by spring propelled makring tools and more versatile than fluid actuated marking tools.